The present invention relates generally to sensors and more particularly to optically powered sensors. In this approach, the sensor apparatus at the remote sensor location receives sufficient power in the form of light so that a usable level of optically generated electrical power is available for data acquisition and transmission.
Many next generation systems require highly reliable precise control functions. Optical sensors can provide high sensitivity, electromagnetic interference immunity, light weight, high reliability, low cost and a single fiber for input and output of signals.
Although fiber optic sensors offer great potential, relatively few passive fiber optic sensor systems are offered in the market at this time. An important requirement in building a system of sensors is the incorporation of a single standardized interface which uses the same interface protocol to multiplex a variety of fiber optic sensors. A wide variety of reliable inexpensive electronic transducers can then be used as sensor elements.
Optical sensors, in order to be practical, must operate reliably at extremely low power levels. There is a need for improved power transfer efficiency from the photodiode used for the conversion of light to electrical energy.
Thus, a need exists for a fiber optic sensing system that utilizes a standardized protocol for communicating with a variety of fiber optic sensors which operate at micropower levels.